Rainy Days
by isawet
Summary: Nicole and Waverly and first times. Wayhaught pwp.


"You're a vision," Nicole breathes, and Waverly sinks a knee onto the mattress. Nicole reaches for her, hand outstretched, and Waverly links their fingers, brings them close. They kiss, sweet, and Waverly runs her fingers through Nicole's hair, looks at the brightness against her pale skin.

"You're beautiful," she says, quiet. Nicole smiles. She lies back, tugging gently at Waverly's hands, and Waverly lies over her, feels their skin slide, soft and warm. They kiss again, easy, and then harder, heat coiling between them. "So should we-" Waverly flushes. "I'm new," she reminds Nicole. "I don't know how to do this."

Nicole kisses just under her jaw, and Waverly shivers. "Sure you do," Nicole murmurs, rough and low.

Waverly exerts pressure on the handful of Nicole's hair in her fist, tipping Nicole's head to the side to bite softly at her throat. "Get new lines," she teases, her teeth against Nicole's skin. Nicole lets out a noise, rumbly and pleased; her eyes are incredibly dark. Waverly pulls back, a little overcome by emotion swelling, sudden and disorienting. She sits on Nicole's hips and scratches a nail against her knee.

"Waves?" Nicole is watching her, quiet and careful. "We don't have to, you know." She tucks a piece of hair out of Waverly's face, behind her ear. Her fingertips trace the curve of Waverly's jaw, loving. "No pressure."

"I want to." Waverly trails her fingers down Nicole's chest, skimming the cups of her bra, the straps. "Maybe you don't. Maybe you-" She swallows, hard.

"I do," Nicole says, swift and sure. She rests her hands on Waverly's hips, anchoring and reassuring. "I love you," she says, and Waverly can't help it, the smile that blooms across her face.

"I love you, too." Nicole beams at her, effortlessly delighted. "And I'm sure." She's hesitant, still, careful and almost awkward, and Nicole stretches out in front of her, lying back and settling onto the pillow. "Should I-" Waverly stops herself, frowning, and Nicole trails her nails up Waverly's sides until she's settled and her expression has relaxed.

"I know it's new," Nicole says, gentle. "We can take our time." She flushes, her voice dips, shy. "You're new to me, too."

Waverly touches Nicole's ribs, one by one, sliding in the soft spaces between them. "Can I touch you?" She blushes, because she _is_ touching her, and it's a stupid question, and she starts to draw away, but Nicole loops two fingers around the inside of her wrist.

"Yeah," she breathes, and draws Waverly back to her. To _them_. Waverly looks at Nicole, all spread out for her, feels how warm she is, how _soft_ , and she touches her, careful. Down her shoulders, across her collarbones, over the cups of her bra. She skims her fingers down Nicole's sides and Nicole shivers, and Waverly feels heady, powerful.

She slips a nail under the strap of Nicole's bra. "Take this off?"

"Yeah," Nicole says again, and pushes herself up, arching, and Waverly lifts her hips as she fumbles with the clasp behind Nicole's bra. She slips it free and casts it aside, biting her lip at all the new skin on display, pale and flawless, little freckles barely visible, nipples pebbling against the air. "Feels good," Nicole whispers, and Waverly touches her some more, a little harder, more pressure. She dips her head and lays a kiss against the fading bruise where Willa had tried to take Nicole away from her, in the center of her chest, and then another, just over Nicole's heart. "Waverly," Nicole exhales, shuddering. "Baby."

"I like it when you do that," Waverly murmurs against Nicole's skin. She kisses the point of Nicole's nipples, one then the other. "When you call me baby."

Nicole's eyes are dark and wide, the pupils blown large and full. "I do, too." She touches the back of Waverly's bra. "Can I?"

"Yeah." Waverly takes her hands away just long enough for Nicole to undress her, and Nicole does it so soft and so easy, just like when she kissed the back of Waverly's neck and helped her unzip her dress, before they stretched out together on the bed in just their underwear.

Nicole smiles, slow and lazy and wanting. "A vision," she says again, and Waverly slides back until Nicole's knees are digging into her ass. She drops little kisses across Nicole's stomach, watching the muscles quiver.

"I want you naked," Waverly admits, and Nicole sits up to kiss her, a little desperate, a lot happy, and it's awkward and fumbling and Waverly is reminded of the first time she ever had sex, nervous and clumsy. But this time Nicole giggles in her ear and they kiss, missing each other's mouths as they roll and wrestle to get themselves completely naked against each other. Nicole's hair is burnished fire, mussed against the pillow, and Waverly blows her own hair out of her face, still smiling. "Can I touch you?" Waverly asks again, and Nicole is nodding before she's finished the question.

"Please," she says, soft, and Waverly lets her hand slide down until it's cupping between Nicole's legs. Nicole's hips twitch up against her palm and she sighs, pleased.

"You're so warm," Waverly says, and she's talking about where Nicole is silky and wet against the heel of her hand, but she's also talking about Nicole, always warm and comforting and solid and perfect. She slips her fingers through Nicole's center and they come up wet and glistening. Waverly licks her fingers, curious; she sucks them into her mouth and watches Nicole stare at her, her breath coming out fast between faintly parted lips, all the colour smudged away from their kisses. "You taste good," Waverly murmurs, and Nicole groans, her hips rising up hard before she makes herself settle with a visible effort. Waverly's done her due diligence on the internet, but when she starts to slide down, Nicole's legs already parting under her, Nicole makes a protesting noise.

"Want you here," she says, "with me." She tips her head up and Waverly kisses her pale chapped lips, her tongue dipping into Nicole's mouth, coffee and heat and dry with nerves.

Waverly's index finger goes in so easy, all the way down to the knuckle, and later Waverly thinks she'd like to lie with her head on Nicole's thigh and watch Nicole's body cling to her, but right now it's perfect, their foreheads pressed together so she can feel the sharp breath Nicole takes when Waverly moves inside her. Waverly knows how she likes to be touched, but she can't help the sharp jump in her belly, apprehension; she wants this to be good for Nicole, wants Nicole to know how much Waverly loves her. "I don't..." she says, halting.

"Just like that," Nicole says, her hand sliding between them to press gently at Waverly's, showing her how to move, how to play her body until Nicole jolts, biting her lip. "Two," she says, and Waverly obliges. Nicole moans, soft, and Waverly tastes it against her tongue, kissing sloppy and wet and slow. Nicole slides a finger in alongside Waverly's, nudging, and helps Waverly set a pace, steady and unrelenting, and her breath rushes out in a shudder, Waverly's cheek pressed against hers as Waverly adjusts her position.

"Good?"

Nicole moans again, her free hand on Waverly's back, pressing her closer. "Yes," she manages, and Waverly takes charge, guiding the pace, the pressure, the way her fingers scissor and bump into Nicole's index finger. "You feel so good," Nicole murmurs, sounding a little hazy, almost drunk. "Just like that," Nicole says, when Waverly crooks her fingers just so. "So good, Waves, please." She _watches_ it build in Nicole's face and _feels_ it build in the clench of Nicole's body and the quiver of her skin, and when Nicole sucks in a hard breath, her back arching, her eyes squeezed shut, Waverly can't help the little twitch of her own hips, the perfect pressure of Nicole's leg under her. Nicole comes with Waverly's name in her mouth, spilling out quietly while she shudders, and Waverly stills inside her, frozen, shocked, wondering. It's more than she thought it would be, Nicole's orgasm, more emotional, more touching. It moves her.

"Nicole," she says, and Nicole's eyes open, blinking slow and languid. She smiles at Waverly, so full of love, and Waverly has to kiss her again while she moves her fingers just a little more, pressed deep and intimate inside Nicole. She doesn't know she's grinding down until Nicole's hands fall to her hips, encouraging, and she stops, grinning. She's not shy about sex, not about her body, but she wants to come with Nicole inside her, this first time. Nicole sits up, so in tune with her already, and lifts her up, kissing hungry and eager and laying Waverly down on her back, upside down on the bed.

"Okay?" She asks, nipping at the side of Waverly's neck, and Waverly nods, eager. Nicole fits their hips together, kissing down Waverly's throat and across her collarbones. She sucks the tiniest marks across Waverly's chest, just enough her skin blooms in minute marks, cloudy, only a shade darker than the flush already spread across her skin. She rocks her hips, testing, and Waverly is surprised at the sound wrenched from her chest; satisfied and needy all at once. "I want to taste you," Nicole says against the underside of her breast, and Waverly jerks her head, hard.

"Yes," she breathes, sharp, "I want-" Waverly wants so many things, Waverly has _always_ wanted so many things, and Nicole is the first person who's ever kissed her wanting exactly what Waverly wants, just because she loves her and wants to give her something, everything. "I want you," she says, when Nicole has paused, watching her with the softest look. Nicole smiles, _beams_ , and it's different from every smile she's ever seen Nicole give anyone else; _look_ , her face says, _look how different you are, how special to me, how precious_.

She takes her time sliding across Waverly's skin, licking, and tiny nips, and mouthing at her ribs, and dipping her tongue into Waverly's bellybutton to make her giggle. She settles on the bed and Waverly flushes when she spreads her legs wide and dripping, not from embarrassment but from the force of her _want_. Nicole's first testing lick, broad and flat, makes her tremble, the second makes her moan, and the third leaves her arching, her hands resting gently in Nicole's hair to feel its silky shine. Nicole takes her time, exploring, stopping to press toothy bites and closed mouth kisses to the inside of Waverly's thighs, pausing to blow cool air across her and to urge Waverly's legs over her shoulders. Waverly squeezes tight, then relaxes, worried, but Nicole makes a noise, eager and encouraging, and Waverly lets her body twitch and squeeze and ride, undulating on the mattress.

"Beautiful," Nicole says, pressed flush against her, mumbled, and it's only a few minutes before Waverly's belly clenches.

"Close," she manages to choke out, and Nicole hums, pleased. She reaches out, blind, and Waverly tangles their fingers together, brushes her thumb across Nicole's knuckles. She comes in between her heartbeats, surprised, tipped over the edge gently, and Nicole keeps licking, soft and easy, while she dissolves into a babble of quiet noises and shaky breaths and quivers. She tugs at Nicole's hands, faintly demanding, and Nicole slides back up her body. They kiss and Waverly draws Nicole's tongue into her mouth, sucking off the taste of herself until it's gone. Nicole lays at her side on her back, breathing a little hard herself, and Waverly rolls to lay her head on Nicole's bare chest, her hair tickling. Nicole wraps an arm around her shoulders and makes another sound, pleased and humming and sated.

"I love you," she says while she plays with Waverly's hair, and Waverly drops a kiss to her shoulder.

"I love you," Waverly responds, and knows she's beaming.


End file.
